The present invention relates to an isolation module for an RJ-45 type electrical connector. RJ-45 electrical connectors are modular jacks and are well known in the art. Such modular jacks are utilized in telecommunication, data communication and networking applications. Modular jacks and the corresponding modular plugs are durable, reliable, and generally inexpensive, with electrical conductors or contacts held inside a molded plastic body. The modular jacks generally have a rectangular opening into which the plug is inserted in order to make electrical connections.
In telecommunication and networking applications, it is important to provide isolation and noise level reduction. Typically, RJ-45 modular jacks are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB). It is known in the art to locate a magnetic device as close as possible to the RJ-45 modular jack in order to achieve improved isolation and reduce and control the noise level.
It would be desirable to provide an RJ-45 modular jack type electrical connector which allows for improved isolation and reduced and controlled noise level.